It Needs To End NOW!
by Jingo-Pixie
Summary: one-shot well lets see... draco feels doen harry comes but yet the plans are fulfilled.. all i can say is double suicide! bye harry bye draco i will miss you both.


Don't ask I just felt like writing….. but I am writing more on my other story's…. I think… but I'm writing a new story!!! Its Harry's POV.  Well he gets captured then um… raped and yeah.. so I have no clue how I'll do this… *sighs* ohh well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**It Needs to End Now!**

Draco Malfoy POV

            The ground looks so inviting. Its white, untainted, its waiting…. For me it wants me, my blood. It wants to taste it, have it run over the beauty of the snow. I'm giving in. My life suck there is no reason for me to go on. Harry hates me, my father hates me, everyone hates me. I take a step closer to the edge so I'm right at it one more inch and I'd fall.

            Its cold I'm only in pants and a shirt. It seems like a long time to stand here but I still want to do it I just need to go over some things. I feel my eyes fill with unshed tears. One escapes I wipe at it fiercely. "Why do I live?" More time goes by and I hear the door open I don't bother to look who it is I don't care I need to die.

            "Malfoy?" I hear it can't be its Harry! "Malfoy what are you doing here in the tower? Without a robe?" 

            "What does it look like I'm doing Harry." I sat fiercely, I didn't mean to it just happened.

            "Don't do anything drastic."

            "Like what jump?" I snarl "Who would care, I find no point to live. I have no one to live for. I'm alone!"

            "J-just don't jump. Please!" 

            "Why!?" I'm starting to get angry. I don't know why.

            "B-Because people still care about you. Trust me!"

            "Like who?" I ask sarcastically. 

            "M-me." I hear him murmur. 

            "Yeah right."

Regular POV

            A look of hurt crosses Harry's face. "Please Draco don't do anything drastic. Please!"

            A look of surprise crosses Draco's face for a second. "You –You used my name!"

            "Yes I did now please step away from the edge!"

Draco's POV

            I turn around fast for getting that I'm so close to the edge. I feel myself start to slip. I hear my self scream. "DRACO!" I hear Harry scream as he run to me. I'm falling, falling to the inviting snow to my death. I almost smile. And I say as I fall, more scream so Harry can hear me. "Meet me in the after life Harry!" I feel my self slipping down the wall I don't know how far from the ground I am because I can't see it my back it to the ground. But all of a sudden I feel a sharp pain and hear snapping, I feel wetness its my blood running free. The last thing I hear is my name coming from above sounding desperate. "DRACO!" Then all my world went black.

Harry's POV.

            I see Draco start to slip and I hear his scream of surprise. "DRACO!" I scream. Please don't fall please don't fall. I see him falling as if in slow motion. I hear him say "Meet me in the after life." Then he hits the ground with a sickening thud. I see red his blood! "DRACO!" I scream. I can't believe this he's dead. I start to cry "No no this can't be!! He can't die! NO!!!!!" I get up and without think throw my self over the edge. "I'm coming" is all I can say and think of as I hit the ground, hard. I fell on his body but I still hear my bones crack and break. I see my blood and his start to mingle and combined becoming one. Then my vision goes black.

Regular POV

There are two bodies. Both enemies to the naked eye, But yet they share something on common. They both loved each other, Unknown to each other and the whole world. Dumbldore (SP?) goes out for his daily walk and finds them lying there. He is startled but gains his composure soon. "What happened to you two?" he asked to cold lifeless body's. "Hmmm.. guess I can't expect mush of an answer can i?" he walks back inside to get the other teachers. When they all come out they are shocked.

 "How-How did this happen?" asked Professor McGonagal (SP?) 

"I really don't know." Dumbldore responded. "I was walking and they where right there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbldore stood up and all talking stopped.  "I-I have some sad new to tell you all today. Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy where.. found …… dead this morning." Gasps broke out all over some people where crying while others where in shock. 

"How-How did they die?" asked a sad Ron Weasley. 

"They must have…"  Dumbldore couldn't finish.

"Sit down Albus (SP?)" McGonagol said. "I'll tell them." Dumbldore sat down while McGonalgol stood up. She wiped her eyes. "They where found dead by the tower. Most likely it was a double sucide.."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How did you guys like it??? I don't kno I just wrote it.. don't kno why.. I was feeling sad I guess… damn.. anywho how bout you people review huh???? Come on u kno u wanna.


End file.
